


The Starcourt Crossed Lovers

by Kaspbrak_king



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspbrak_king/pseuds/Kaspbrak_king
Summary: Reddie Mall AU, where Richie works at Hot Topic and Eddie works at Box Lunch. This is how they meet after an order gets mixed up between their competing stores.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	The Starcourt Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of a multi-chapter AU I'm working on about all the losers/stranger things kids, working in a mall. :3 
> 
> Also this takes place in the 2000's era  
> Like in 2016
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie is restocking in the Box Lunch storeroom standing on a ladder in a pair of white van shoes on his tiptoes, when "El" aka eleven comes in and tells him that they're missing a shipment. Eddie tilts his head at her ,"Really? did you check the shipment sheet?" he asked her.

She nodded ,"I did, it turns out one of our shipments got mixed up and sent over to- she cut herself off before she looked around and whispered ,"Hot Topic."

The very words sent a chill down Eddie's spine, he fiddled with the strap of his overalls, biting his lip.  
"O-oh no, that's not good." El nodded agreeing with him. "But one of us has to go over and get it." she explained. Eddie's heart raced. But he knew El couldn't leave, since she was manning the cash register that day. "Okay, I'll do it." He said quietly.

El's eyes gleamed and she brought her hands together in a tight clasp. "Thank you so much Eddie!" she said clearly happy to be not going to Hot Topic. Eddie nodded swallowing the lump in his throat before jumping off from the ladder and dusting himself off before he started waking to the Hot Topic store.

Once he reached the store the feeling of dread came back to him AC⚡DC blarred from the dimly lit store. He clenched his fists against his sides before he walked into the store. The first thing he noticed when he entered the store was a boy.

But this boy wasn't like any boy Eddie had ever seen before. He looked about Eddie's age maybe even older 17 or 18. He had dark black curly hair that was shoved into a black beanie, grayish-blue eyes that were surrounded in black eyeliner and eye shadow, and a cigarette between his lips. As for clothing he looked like he got dressed in the dark. He had on some band T-shirt Eddie had never heard of, a black and white flannel shirt and another black and white striped shirt underneath that one. For pants he wore striped vertical black and white skinny jeans, and big black combat boots.

Which he had up on the counter, he was looking down at his lap, where he had black nail polish and his nails half painted. Eddie walked right up to the counter and spoke softly. "Uh, excuse me?" The boy looked up from his nails disinterested with an annoyed huff he spoke between his cigarette, "What the fuck d'you want?" all he could see was a blur of brown, pink and blue. His glasses on top of his head. He couldn't see a thing without them.

He squinted before taking his unpainted nails hand and pulling his glasses down to see,,.. the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. And at fate would have it that's when the stereo speakers decided to start blasting "Toto"--by Africa.

Richie nearly choked, he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, putting his feet down off the counter and putting it his cigarette out against the heel of his combat boot. "Oh shit, sorry, I thought you were uh someone else,..uhm anyways- he said awkwardly grinning and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"What can I help you with toots?"

Eddie blushed he put his hands in the pockets of his overalls. "umm I work at- he stopped himself and thought very careful before he said "The other store, and uh we got one of our shipments misplaced, and the shipment sheet said it was here." He explained feeling awkward. Richie nodded "Ohh yeah that makes sense, I opened the box and it was a bunch of Disney shit." He laughed.

Eddie giggled, "Do you not like Disney?" he asked curiously. Richie shrugged before he answered ,"I mean like Star wars and Shrek." Eddie laughed hard  
"Shrek isn't Disney!" "well how the fuck was I supposed to know!? they sing and shit in it!" Richie exclaimed from behind the counter throwing his hands up.  
"Do you like Disney?"

Eddie thought about it "I love Lilo and Stitch." He said Richie nodded "yeah, it's sad as fuck tho once you get older." Eddie agreed before he remembered why he was there. "Oh yeah, if I could get that box, that would be great." Richie got up "Oh yeah for sure!, what's your name by the way?" "It's Eddie." Eddie said smiling. "And yours?" Richie grinned back ,"Its Richie! They call me Richie!" Eddie giggled "nice to meet you Richie." He stuck his hand out and Richie took it holding it a little tight, but Eddie didn't mind it. 

They seperated after a minute, Eddie's hand stung a little, but he didn't mind it at all. He got the box and then headed back to Box Lunch. Richie waved him out and Eddie smiled back. When he got back El greeted him ,"So, how'd it go?" she said with a grin. Eddie went and put the box down before he turned bright pink and slid down behind the counter. El ran over to him ,"wha! Eddie! What happened?" she said getting on her knees to sit next to Eddie. Eddie blushed and said behind his hands ,"I met a hot boy." He said blushing profusely.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how they met!  
> Pretty wild! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblrs: @kaspbrak-king  
> @milk-free-life


End file.
